Kiss My Eyes
by My-Intoxication
Summary: ryan has a heart problem, and he can't get better...he's in the hospital and dying. What happens when he leaves sharpay with the decision of when to pull the plug on him?rated T for a sad, mature death situation. ONESHOT & SONG FIC


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the characters! I also do not own the song!**

**AN: Yay, my 3rd story! This is a one-shot song fic, and I will write a few more. The song used in this is "Prelude 12 21" by AFI.**

**As you may know, Ryan is my favorite character in HSM...he's a main character in all the stories I've written! lol Okay, well enjoy my story! **

**BTW...obviously, the song is in italics...lol**

_

* * *

This is what I brought you,_

_This you can keep._

_This is what I brought,_

_You may forget me._

Sharpay's P.O.V.

I can't stand this...seeing my brother like this makes me sick. He shouldn't have to feel this kind of pain! He's so young...IT'S NOT FAIR!

"Ryan, " I said, knowing he wouldn't reply...

"Ry, I love you. You get better, okay? You'll be alright, I promise. I'll do whatever I can to help you get through this...It's just so hard without you. I wish you were awake so you could give me some advice here. But, you're in a coma...again. I'm sorry, Ry...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Please forgive me."

_I promise to depart,_

_Just promise one thing._

_Kiss my eyes_

_And lay me to sleep._

I was crying now, sitting in a chair beside my brother's hospital bed.

The doctor walked in to check on him. "Hello, Sharpay. Has Mr. Evans made any progress in the past few hours?"

"No...he's still...uh...'asleep'...and he hasn't shown any signs of movement..." I replied.

The doctor sighed. "Ah, the time has almost come. It must be hard on your family...especially you. By the way, have you come up with an answer?" The doctor asked.

"Answer? For what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

The doctor handed me a piece of paper. "Ryan signed this. Basically, it says that when we're sure he can't go on, and he won't get better, you are to be left with the decision of when to pull the plug."

I looked at the paper...I touched the bottom, where Ryan's signature was. I began to cry. Finally, I was able to take in what the doctor just told me.

"What! Pull the plug?...You mean, kill him?...Let him die?" I asked, in pure shock.

"Well, yes. I know that this is difficult for you, but in a lot of cases similar to Ryan's, this decision comes up if we cannot find a suitable donor. You were born first, leaving Ryan with less oxygen, which led to a weak heart. There's nothing we can do." The doctor told me.

I looked over at Ryan, sleeping.

"When did Ry sign this?" I asked.

"Um...about four days ago. He woke up for a few hours, we discussed this paper, and he signed it and put your name on it...I really thought you knew."

"Well," I said, "I can't do it." I sat down next to Ryan again and continued crying. After a few moments, the doctor left.

I can't believe Ryan left me with this decision! How could I possibly let him die!

_This is what I brought you_

_This you can keep._

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me._

The next day, I showed up earlier than usual. I stared at Ryan's motionless body, wondering how I'm going to make the decision he left for me. A single tear ran down my face, and I looked down at my hands laying in my lap. "...Ry..." I whispered softly.

I felt something...on my shoulder...I looked up, and it was Ryan!

"Ry, you're awake again!" I was so happy...I could talk to him...

"Yeah...long time, no see..." he said.

I laughed softly. "Ryan, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Yeah?"

"The doctor told me...well, he told me that when the situation came along, I was to decide when to pull the plug. Ryan, why did you choose me to do it? Why do you want me to let you die?" I asked, crying heavily.

"Shar, listen. You are the smartest, strongest person I know. You know right from wrong. You are the only person I can trust to make the decision. I love you so much, Shar. And..."

"...And...?"

"And...I want you to do it the next time I fall back into a coma." Ryan said quickly.

"Ry, no! I won't do it! I can't!" I was yelling.

"You have to, sis. Do you want me to be hooked up to these machines for as long as possible? Do you want me to be in all this pain for as long as possible!"

"Well, yes, because I want you here with me as long as possible...you're my brother...I love you..." I said softly.

"I love you, too sis. But, I can't live like this! And since I know I'm not going to get better, I want to just get it over with and die! Is that so much to ask?"

I stood up quickly. "Yes it is, Ryan! It is too much to ask! I want my brother to live...is _that_ so much to ask?"

"Yes...I'm not going to live...I will die soon...and I can either go peacefully, with help from you...or I can go painfully because you had to be selfish. Which is it going to be?" he looked at me with tear-filled eyes. For once, I had to make a mature decision...

"I guess...well...I guess, I have to do it...for you...if it's what you want." I said, wiping my tears away.

"...it's what I want." Ryan said.

I smiled.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Now, go home and further ponder and contemplate your decision!" He laughed, trying to ease some of the tension surrounding us.

"K." I said. I leaned over, kissed him on the forehead, hugged him, and we said our good-byes.

Little did I know that it would be our final good-byes.

_I promise you my heart_

_Just promise to sing._

_Kiss my eyes_

_And lay me to sleep._

Ryan's P.O.V.

I'm tired of feeling weak. I'm tired of feeling my heart beat heavy when I know that it's just an illusion...My heart is barely beating, and every moment, I know it gets slower and slower. Every moment, I know I'm one step closer to death.

I layed down and closed my eyes. I hoped that maybe I could fall asleep again without falling into a coma. I tried, but it was so hard.

I could feel it...I was slipping. "Not, yet! No!" I started crying. I took a pen off the table beside me and a napkin off my lunch tray and wrote a note for my sister. I wrote something that I knew she'd understand, but something that no one else would understand:

_Kiss my eyes_

_And lay me to sleep._

I folded the napkin once and layed back down. I closed my eyes once again. I felt myself fall away...away from my family...away from my friends...away from my life...away from this world.

_This is what I thought_

_I thought you need me_

_This is what I thought_

_So think me naive._

_I promise you a heart_

_You promised to keep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

...Good-bye...

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Sharpay's P.O.V.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered it, annoyingly.

"Hello." I said in a scratchy voice, sounding as angry as I was.

"Yes, Miss Evans, this is Dr. Baxton...I'm afraid it's time..."

I could feel my heart stop. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I said, and hurriedly hung up the phone.

I rushed to my closet and got dressed. I slapped on some clothes and brushed my hair. I didn't bother to take a shower or put on make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my hollow face. I could have sworn that I saw Ryan on the other side of the mirror.

I shook it off and ran outside to my car and rushed to the hospital. I ran to Ryan's room. My parents were already there. Everyone in the room was crying, except for Ryan. But, as I got closer to him, I saw tear stains on his cheeks.

I stood there beside him, crying. No one said a word...not Mom...not Dad...not Dr. Baxton...

I noticed something in Ryan's hand. I stared at it for a few minutes, then picked his hand up and took what was in it...a small napkin.

I unfolded the napkin and read what was on it. I started to cry. No one else read it, just me...

I looked over at the doctor and nodded, and he knew what it meant. He reached over and turned off the machine. I stood up and leaned over Ryan and kissed his closed eyes. I smiled, because I was glad I could give him what he wanted...

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to...sleep._


End file.
